Companheiros de Treino
by Co-Star
Summary: Lucius sempre contou com a amizade de duas donzelas, Relena e Akane, com quem cresceu. Dividindo tantos momentos especiais, o príncipe viu seus sentimentos confundidos. O que será que realmente sentia por elas? Ao deparar-se com o fato de ambas estarem comprometidas, no momento certo descobrirá qual é a única dona de seu coração. -Um AU da fanfic "The Brothers", escrito pela Lica.
1. 1

**1**

_Vossa Alteza, está na hora.

O sol recém-nascido tinha um brilho suave e revigorante, criando no gramado um espetáculo de orvalho cintilante. Os pássaros cantavam seu lindo coral que nunca precisava ser ensaiado, anunciando o que parecia ser uma indiscutível manhã perfeita.

Entretanto, ele ainda estava dormindo, completamente alheio a toda beleza que existia lá fora.

_Mestre Lucius, precisa levantar ou vai se atrasar -o valete resmungou entre dentes sua segunda tentativa de tirar o príncipe da cama.

O rapaz grunhiu e, puxando o lençol acima da cabeça, virou-se violentamente para o outro lado:

_Deixe-me dormir.

_Mestre, o senhor tem uma agenda a cumprir. -o valete insistiu, embora não ousasse tocar em Lucius. -O que o rei irá pensar?

_O que ele sempre pensa, Jacques… -sonolento e aborrecido, Lucius argumentou, e embora tivesse os olhos fechados, aquela percepção que expressara expulsou o sono de sua mente.

Depois de passado um momento, a porta cerrou e o quarto mergulhou no silêncio.

Lucius soltou um suspiro pesado, enfim permitindo-se externar sua mágoa e o desânimo resultante. Virou no colchão e ficou de barriga para cima, encarando o teto na penumbra. Não seria um treino a mais ou a menos que mudaria a opinião de seu pai sobre si.

Há quantos anos ele vinha mendigando a atenção do pai? Todas as tentativas terminavam sempre frustradas, jamais estaria em pé de igualdade com seu irmão, que para ele não passava de uma sombra distante.

De repente, a porta abriu de uma vez, causando nele um sobressalto tão grande que ele quicou na cama.

_Bom-dia, Alteza! -e a voz que brandiu no ar então não tinha nada comparável ao timbre manso e monótono de Jacques.

Lucius, sentado no colchão, acompanhou a entrada da moça com ultraje:

_Ane! O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Jacques disse que você precisava de uma ajudinha para sair das cobertas… -e avançando para o interior do quarto com passos longos e confiantes, ela aproximou-se das janelas e começou a abrir as cortinas. -Também, pudera… está tão escuro aqui dentro… um pouco de luz do sol vai te animar!

_Ane! -Lucius deitou pesadamente e enfiou a cabeça debaixo dos travesseiros. -Me deixa em paz! Eu não quero treinar!

Depois de correr todas as cortinas, Ane parou no meio do caminho até a cama do amigo e cingiu os quadris com suas mãos:

_Oras… mas vai passar o dia todo na cama?

_Não é uma má ideia.

A resposta azeda não impressionou Ane, que bufando soprou a franja para longe de seu rosto.

_Vamos lá, Lucius, a gente sempre se diverte tanto praticando o duelo de espadas… -do outro lado do travesseiro, Lucius escutava as botas dela tocando o chão, vindo em sua direção. Sentiu que ela sentou na beirada da cama, ao seu lado.

Ane encarava a silhueta dele com brandura, um sorrisinho se desfazendo no rostinho sardento. Não era a primeira vez que precisava motivar o príncipe. Ele não admitia, mas contava muito com o apoio dela, e mesmo que de forma mimada, Lucius não tinha vergonha de aparentar dependente de Ane.

O relacionamento que tinham deviam à Relena. Ao se tornar protegida da rainha, ela recebeu Akane como sua companhia, já que não havia mais crianças no castelo, com exceção do Príncipe Real. O convívio dos três entre obrigações e diversões se transformou em uma amizade verdadeira, a única que lhes era permitida, já que viviam reclusos todo o tempo no palácio.

_Não entendo porque tenho que treinar tanto se nunca serei tão bom quanto ele…

_E por que precisa ser bom como ele? Você pode ser bom como você.

_Isso não é o bastante.

_Bem, para mim, é.

_Que disparate, Ane! -Lucius saiu debaixo de seu esconderijo com tanta brusquidão que atirou os travesseiros no chão.

Sem se assustar com a tempestuosidade dele, ela apenas riu.

Não era uma risada escarninha, mas era do tipo espontâneo e encantador, a primeira música que ele se lembrava de ter ouvido. Ficava ainda melhor quando ela e Relena riam juntas, mas poder escutar Ane rindo assim para ele sempre lhe dava uma satisfação arrogante, já que desfrutava daquele som com exclusividade, exatamente como se estivesse espiando um tesouro secreto que trancara em uma arca.

_Lucius, você já parou para pensar que está se comparando com alguém que nem sabe como é?

_Mas eu sei como ele é… eu me lembro bem… -na verdade, se lembrava bem do brilho de orgulho nos olhos do pai quando voltados para o irmão. Agora, do próprio irmão, conhecia só o que sua mãe havia explicado.

Akane meneou a cabeça. Ela sabia que estava certa, mas não iria insistir. Algumas coisas se aprendem do jeito mais difícil…

_Se você diz… -e quando falava assim, não enganava ninguém. Sua concordância vazia servia só para aplacar a disputa momentaneamente e nem de longe significava conformação, pelo contrário, era um ato de rebelião.

Lucius sabia bem:

_Você sabe que eu poderia mandar castigá-la por tanta ousadia, não é, Lady Ane?

Ela deu de ombros, sem desfazer a leveza de suas feições marotas.

Lucius estreitou os olhos, as sobrancelhas franzidas faziam um contraste interessante com o sorriso que se esboçava em seus lábios.

_Não precisamos treinar hoje. -e ela apresentou por sua vez, numa mudança brusca de assunto.

Ele sabia que aquela cabecinha linda estava maquinando algo.

_Um verdadeiro príncipe precisa de muito mais do que destreza com a espada… precisa de atos de bravura!

Pensando nas novelas de cavalaria que vez por outra a rainha lia para eles, o que Ane apresentara fazia muito sentido.

_Vou me vestir. -ele concluiu, seu olhar se aguçando, o verde da íris ainda mais intenso. Pulou para fora da cama, com a pressa de quem tem um mundo para salvar.

Voltou trajando suas roupas práticas de exercício, o cabelo acaju bem penteado, preso para trás. Ane comia uma uva que roubara da bandeja que Jacques trouxera no meio-tempo, pacientemente aguardando o rapaz, planejando a aventura do dia.

_E então, Ane, o que vamos fazer? -ele pediu, com um bigode de leite.

_O primeiro feito heróico em sua lista deve ser salvar uma donzela em perigo!

_Vamos atrás de Relena… -ele apanhou o pão branco da baixela, quebrou em dois e deu uma mordida enquanto rumava para a porta, apontando a direção com um dos pedaços, falando de boca cheia.

Ane beliscou o queijo e correu alcançá-lo.

Primeiro foram até os jardins. Normalmente ela gostava de sentar debaixo das árvores para ler. Entretanto, não a acharam em parte alguma. A próxima etapa lógica era o quarto da amiga.

_Não, Carena, esse é muito simples. -a rainha estava sentada em uma banqueta enquanto a empregada ia tirando vestidos de dentro de um baú.

Relena estava em pé, recebendo as peças de Carena e, segurando-as na frente de seu corpo, mostrava para a rainha o resultado.

_Não, esse também não vamos levar. -Amanda tinha uma expressão intransigente no rosto, feito tomasse decisões capitais.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? -Lucius estacou no umbral, desestabilizado pelo estado caótico do quarto. Havia pilhas de roupas na cama e vários baús abertos espalhados pelo assoalho.

_Estamos fazendo as malas, Alteza… -Carena reverenciou e informou, branda.

_Eu vou levar Relena comigo a Selenea.

_Meu primeiro evento oficial! -Relena radiava ao mencionar, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lábio inferior, empolgação sendo um eufemismo em seu caso.

Lucius, ao contrário do comum, não empalidecia, mas corava sempre que recebia uma notícia aflitiva:

_Por que ninguém falou sobre isso antes?

_Tínhamos de esperar a confirmação de sua tia.

_E eu não posso ir?

_Lucius, a Saudação a Lua é uma cerimônia só para mulheres. -Akane sussurrou pelo canto da boca. Amanda riu carinhosamente da situação, mas logo voltou a rejeitar vestidos.

_Ah é… -ele fez um bico frustrado, cruzando os braços.

Relena suspirou, sacudindo os ombros. Tinha ficado tão maravilhada com a possibilidade de ir a celebração que esqueceu de como Lucius ia se entristecer com aquela partida repentina.

_Serão só quatro dias, nem vai ter tempo de sentir minha falta… -Relena avisou, seu sorriso meigo influenciando a doçura de seu consolo. Ele assentiu a contragosto, os olhos parando na ponta de seus sapatos.

_Estamos em sérios apuros… -Amanda, que continuava com a organização da bagagem, desabafou com Carena.

_Majestade… -angustiada, a empregada olhou todos os vestidos que a rainha tinha excluído.

_Não temos nada apropriado para Relena vestir na noite do banquete e tampouco há tempo hábil para encomendarmos um…

_Mas senhora, são todos muito lindos.

_Você não entende, Relena… esta ocasião será seu debute. Ninguém irá se esquecer de sua primeira aparição e é imprescindível que cause uma excelente impressão caso queira ser uma rainha respeitada.

Relena perdeu seu brilho instantaneamente ao pensar na gravidade da situação:

_Não é possível… -e reclamou, desagradada com superficialidade dos critérios com que era julgava. Entretanto, não havia nada a ser feito a não ser conformar-se. Assim, suspirou e sentou-se na arca aos pés da cama, desanimada.

Ane e Lucius trocaram um olhar e foi quando ele lembrou-se de sua missão ali.

_Tem certeza que já procuraram em todos os lugares? -saiu caminhando pelo apartamento, a postura marcial fazendo-o aparentar mais do que seus quinze anos. O modo como ele passou tudo em minuciosa revista provava que ele herdara bem mais do pai que sua aparência. Parou em frente a um armário e o abriu com intrepidez, percebendo um embrulho esquecido no fundo. Abaixou e tirou o pacote de tecido vermelho. -Hey, o que é isso?

_Ah, a minha fantasia de fada do último baile… -Relena saiu de seu lugar para ir ver o traje mais de perto. Lucius o desenrolou com cuidado e segurou-o pelos ombros.

_Sim, este será perfeito! Retirando as asas e a sobressaia teremos um vestido novo! -Carena se adiantou, reconhecendo o potencial do modelito.

_Meu herói! -Relena comemorou e plantou um beijinho na bochecha dele.

Por um instantinho, ele ficou sem graça, mas depois olhou ao redor, sorrindo altivo.

Sua primeira realização cavalheiresca tinha sido bem-sucedida.

Deixando as três resolvendo as alterações da veste, Ane e Lucius metaforicamente cavalgaram em direção do sol-poente:

_Muito bem! Conseguiu! -Ane alardeou, mostrando a mão aberta para ele, convidando-o para um high five. Ele estudou o gesto dela com intriga, mas depois aceitou completar o cumprimento.

Em seguida, ela o puxou e abraçou pelo ombro. Caminharam assim por algum tempo, ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela também, sem conseguir ver maldade naquela familiaridade deles. Sorriam ao descer pelo corredor, sem pensar em nada importante.

De repente, Ane freou:

_Ah, completamos o primeiro item da sua busca! Precisamos partir para o próximo! -e desvencilhando-se do abraço dele, jogou os cabelos e colocou-se em uma pose meditativa.

_Talvez encontrar algum tesouro?

_Sim… ah! Vamos roubar o tesouro de uma fera temida!

_Ane, onde vamos achar um dragão? Eu nem tenho certeza se eles existem…

_Dragão não… seu pai.

_O quê? Você é louca?

_Eu achei que isto já tinha sido acertado…

Lucius costumava achar graça nas coisas que ela falava, mas dessa vez não apreciou a piada. Nem a ideia. Não enxergava proveito nenhum em ir até o pai realizar a façanha que fosse… sabia que no fim, só receberia mais humilhação.

Ane estava preparada para a reação dele. Mas desde o princípio este tinha sido seu estranho objetivo - pôr Lucius e o pai cara a cara. Seria bom se Heero também pudesse participar, mas quem sabia quando afinal esses irmãos se encontrariam? Por enquanto usaria o que tinha a mão para se aproximar da solução do problema.

_Eu digo para irmos até o gabinete de seu pai e escondermos a pluma de ouro que ele usa para assinar os documentos.

_O que você está tentando fazer? Quer me ver deserdado?

_Lucius, não seja dramático… você por acaso está com medo?

_Claro que não. Mas isso o que você está propondo é uma criancice, nós já passamos dessa idade.

_Eu não contei todo meu plano…

_Hã? Tem mais?

Zechs apontou no final do corredor e os dois se calaram de sopetão.

_Olá, Zechs! Bom-dia! -Ane já foi logo cumprimentando para disfarçar. Abriu um grande sorriso charmoso e colocou as mãos para trás. Lucius observou a atitude dela e depois mudou a vista para o jovem escudeiro, que veio respondendo:

_Bom-dia, Vossa Alteza, milady. -e sua expressão bem-humorada revelava uma desconfiança divertida. -Não foram treinar hoje? Fiquei esperando-os para assistir… -Zechs parou diante deles então para escutar a resposta. Não se preocupou em fazer reverências ou tomou cuidado demais com o modo de falar. Por ser irmão de Relena, também tinha seu grau de intimidade com o príncipe.

_Não, hoje não… -Lucius murmurou, encarando o rapaz com certa censura, além da contrariedade que já estava sentindo.

Zechs não estranhava a pequena animosidade do príncipe, visto que normalmente Lucius direcionava para ele alguns olhares tortos e soberbos. Porém, dessa vez havia algo de bastante suspeito nos modos dos dois. Analisou-os bem para ver se conseguia descobrir o que era, mas não via nada de mais no sorriso espevitado de Ane ou na feição desgostosa de Lucius. Resolveu assim que não iria interferir:

_Muito bem, juízo vocês, hein?

_Você tem certeza de que sabe com quem está falando? -e Ane provocou, buliçosa, colocando as mãos na cintura então, obrigando Zechs a rir. Depois, ele acenou e prosseguiu seu caminho.

_Pára com isso, Ane! -Lucius repreendeu em um rosnado.

Ela jogou a cabeça para o lado, estranhando:

_Isso o quê?

_Toda vez que vê ele, você fica assim… -encruzou os braços, acertando-a com seu fito implacável de condena.

_Assim como? Oras… -e riu, confusa.

Ele não acreditava que ela não sabia sobre o que ele estava falando e isso o deixou duplamente mais irritado:

_Ah, deixa para lá. -e bufando, começou a andar, parecendo que iria deixá-la para trás.

Ane gargalhou e correu até ele depois de um instantinho:

_Como eu estava dizendo… -e enganchou-se nele, proibindo-o de ficar bravo com ela.

_Você dá esses tipos de ideias suicidas para a Lena também? -Lucius quis confirmar, monotóno.

_Apenas escute, está bem? Nós vamos roubar a pena e depois você vai devolvê-la para o rei e ele vai ficar bastante contente, daquele jeito dele…

Lucius foi quem brecou dessa vez. Apesar da lógica corrompida dela, podia enxergar o benefício da aventura que ela propunha. Ainda assim, continuava sendo arriscado demais. Qualquer coisa que saísse errado naquela operação poderia destruir de vez suas chances de impressionar o pai e provar seu valor.

_Então…? -ela o pressionou com um ronrono. Ela estava ciente de que havia muitos prós e contras a pesar. Assim, esperou o que julgou tempo o suficiente para a mente dele seguir o caminho que demarcara.

Com um suspiro de quem ia se arrepender do que fazia, Lucius enfim decidiu:

_Vamos lá. -na teoria, todas as ideias são boas, mas para prová-las, era preciso praticá-las.

Sempre que estava trabalhando sozinho em seu gabinete, o rei Dante mantinha a porta aberta. Isso não significava, entretanto, uma demonstração de acessibilidade. Ele sempre estava ocupado, assim era óbvio que para dirigir-se a ele sempre haveria a necessidade de interrompê-lo.

Ele deixava a porta aberta para que todos pudessem ver sua diligência e manter sua reputação intacta e também para estar a par da movimentação do palácio.

Lucius e Akane espiaram sorrateiramente e o viram trabalhando lá dentro. Então se esconderam junto a um conjunto de armadura que pertenceu ao bisavô do príncipe para definir o plano.

_A pluma fica no estojo na segunda gaveta da escrivaninha. Precisamos tirar o rei de dentro da sala. -Lucius estabeleceu.

_Certo, o que vamos inventar?

_Mamãe está chamando-o?

_Então, nós vamos até lá e eu digo a ele que a rainha está chamando… então ele vai querer saber o porque. O rei sempre quer um porque.

Lucius sacudiu a cabeça, com dificuldade de pensar:

_Algum problema com a viagem, não sei, Ane, qualquer coisa…

_Tudo bem…

Os dois retornaram até a entrada do gabinete. Cerimonial, Lucius bateu na porta aberta e cumprimentou:

_Bom-dia, Vossa Majestade. -e baixando a cabeça, mostrou sua subordinação. Ao seu lado, Akane fez sua cortesia, puxando um pouco a saia longa.

Dante não ergueu os olhos de sua leitura, feito a chegada dos jovens não fosse relevante. O protocolo ditava que eles só poderiam voltar a falar com o rei se ele lhes dirigisse a palavra ou desse alguma permissão. Entretanto, uma exceção bem poderia ser aberta ao príncipe e por isso Akane lançou a Lucius um olhar de encorajamento.

_Senhor, a rainha pediu que viéssemos chamá-lo.

Erguendo o rosto, o rei tirou os óculos e os depositou em cima da mesa. Ainda assim, não falou nada, apenas fez com a mão um gesto para prosseguirem.

_Ela precisa do senhor, uma mensagem de Selenea acabou de chegar. -Akane se encarregou de explicar, cumprindo seu papel na farsa. Armou uma expressão tensa de urgência. Lucius entrou no mesmo espírito e assentiu com veemência.

Dante bufou, impaciente, nem um pouco convencido.

_É muito importante, senhor, a rainha está desesperada. -e Ane disse mais, franzindo a testa e fingindo apreensão mal contida.

O rei baixou uma sobrancelha, crítico e ponderativo, e enfim se levantou. Só esperava que não fossem más notícias.

_Por aqui, Majestade! -ela incentivou, expressando com o corpo a necessidade da pressa.

Lucius assistiu os dois se moverem até a saída e, assim que cruzaram a porta, ele avançou para trás da grande mesa de carvalho. Abriu a gavetinha da direita, contudo frustrou-se. Deste modo, ao abrir a gavetinha esquerda, logo encontrou o estojinho decorado de damasquinaria. Levantou a travinha para confirmar seu conteúdo e seus olhos se iluminaram com o reflexo do ouro da pluma.

Mal Akane tinha conduzido o rei poucos metros para longe da sala, o homem parou e resmungou:

_Preciso de meus óculos. -e no mesmo momento girou nos calcanhares, fazendo o caminho inverso.

_Majestade! -Ane não conseguiu dizer mais que isso.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? -o rugido de Dante fez as armaduras que ladeavam a passagem sacudirem um pouco.

Akane correu até a sala há tempo de ver Lucius devolver o estojo dentro da gaveta com descuido.

Dessa vez ele não corou, mas ficou tão branco quanto a camisa que usava. Seus olhos eletrificados dardejaram Akane, também em choque, parada atrás do rei, cobrindo a boca com as duas mãos.

_Quem te deu o direito, Lucius St-Pier Yuy?

_Eu… -o rapaz queria falar algo, mas mesmo que soubesse o quê, provavelmente não conseguiria.

A seguir, Dante virou-se para Akane:

_E o que dizer da senhorita, aceitando ser cúmplice dessa molecagem?

_Majestade, foi culpa… -Akane adiantou-se até o rei, querendo manter o foco de Dante todo sobre si, mas Lucius a interrompeu:

_Pai, foi culpa minha. Nós… não, eu estava apenas querendo fazer uma surpresa. Eu ia te devolver a pena intacta…

_Que tipo de brincadeira sem graça é essa, na qual tem de mexer em algo proibido? Que ideia vocês crianças têm! Isso é ridículo… quantas vezes mais, Lucius, você irá me causar apenas desgostos?

_Pai, eu peço desculpas. -e saindo de trás da mesa, Lucius mirou direto nos olhos do pai e declarou. Ainda não era isso o que achava dever dizer, mas depois do discurso de Dante, só podia pensar em admitir seu erro.

Akane sacudia a cabeça, inconformada com a atitude que vira o pai de Lucius tomar. Até mesmo para a severidade havia um limite:

_Meu senhor, por que precisa falar assim com o príncipe?

Apenas por dirigir-lhe um olhar austero e zangado, Dante a advertiu, assaz ofendido.

_Com todo o respeito, Majestade, ele apenas queria um pouco de sua atenção. -e apesar da audácia, era possível ver na postura da moça sua franqueza e sensatez. Sua intenção não era de desafio, mas de puro esclarecimento e a segurança e nobreza em seu modo de falar eram para o rei indícios de um bom caráter que não podiam ser ignorados.

_Ane! -e dessa vez foi Lucius quem a repreendeu.

Como ela podia falar assim com o rei? Não era para ser tão simples assim, tão fácil, chegar em seu pai e dizer a verdade, contar seus sentimentos, pedir a sua compreensão.

Por que ele não podia ser assim também? Por que ele tinha de deixar se afetar pela rigorosidade daquele homem?

O minuto seguinte foi lento e mudo.

Dante tirou a vista pesada e inflexível da menina e a transferiu ao filho. Era clara no rapaz a angústia de ter sido exposto.

Aquela era uma exigência que Dante nunca imaginou vir da parte do garoto. Lucius na verdade parecia muito mais preferir passar despercebido dele. Considerava isso até conveniente, visto todas as tarefas que precisava executar e seu tempo limitado para outros assuntos que não fossem os interesses do reino. Entretanto, se Lucius tivesse pedido antes, de uma forma mais apropriada, Dante bem poderia ter cedido uma ou duas horas de seu dia para um treino de espadas ou uma lição de Direito.

De qualquer modo, precisava ouvir aquilo da boca do rapaz:

_Isto é verdade?

Lucius respirou fundo e obrigou-se a expressar:

_Sim, pai. Eu gostaria que o senhor olhasse para mim pelo menos uma vez do mesmo modo que olhava para meu irmão mais velho.

Bufando, o rei encruzou os braços, concedendo:

_Que modo é esse a que se refere? Não é possível que se lembre.

_Eu me lembro, pai. O senhor… o senhor realmente tinha orgulho de Heero.

_E ainda tenho. Agora, devo dizer que me sinto insultado ao ver que você achou preciso executar tamanha proeza para chegar até a mim. De fato, isso só causa o efeito contrário do pretendido.

Lucius baixou a cabeça então. Não poderia dizer que não esperara por isso.

Ane estava ali, assistindo com atenção a troca e a escolha do rei pela palavra "proeza" despertou um sorriso felino nela, que conseguiu manter seu contentamento despercebido.

_De uma vez por todas, entenda que um filho deve obediência ao pai. Se realmente quer me causar orgulho, é só o que peço.

Lucius não devia ficar tão intrigado com aquela declaração, mas foi deveras a simplicidade nela que o confundiu. Assentiu, pensativo, e manteve-se calado.

_Agora, eis que dou ao príncipe uma oportunidade de me obedecer: durante uma semana, irá trabalhar nos estábulos. Esse será o seu castigo. E, quanto a lady, ficará o mesmo tempo servindo na lavanderia.

Resistindo em grunhir lamuriosos, os dois assentiram e olharam para baixo.

_Já me tomaram muito tempo por esta manhã. Tenho que voltar a trabalhar. Vocês não deveriam estar aqui. Vão se apresentar a suas novas funções.

E retomando seu lugar a mesa, o rei vestiu os óculos e acompanhou a marcha dos jovens porta afora.

_Obrigada por me defender, Lucius. -Akane segurou a mão dele e sorriu.

Ele devolveu o sorriso, ainda pensativo. De fato, tinha gostado mais desse desfecho. Sentia que algo tinha mudado, talvez não em relação a como o pai o considerava, mas a como ele próprio se enxergava. Estava aliviado por ter desabafado com Dante e, embora tenha tudo ocorrido de um jeito um tanto turbulento, se não fosse por Ane, talvez nunca tivesse a coragem necessária de enfrentar seu dragão.

Entrelaçou os dedos com os dela e rumaram para a lavanderia.

_Os bardos vão cantar baladas sobre esse dia. -e se enroscando no braço dele, Ane arrematou a peripécia. Não parecia em nada abalada pelos acontecimentos dos últimos minutos.

Risonho, Lucius sacudiu a cabeça. Ela não tinha jeito.

* * *

Boa-tarde!

Trago a vocês uma fic de uma fic, que tal?

A ideia para essa história é baseada na fanfic de AU Medieval de Gundam Wing, "The Brothers", um projeto em andamento da linda Lica, aqui no FFnet. Visitem o perfil dela para conhecer esse grande enredo, cheio de romance, ação e mistério! S2

As personagens Lucius e Amanda são criações da Lica.

A proposta para o enredo dessa história foi feita pela Jessica Yoko e juntas montamos as ideias para as duas cenas que formam essa fic.

Quero agradecer do fundo de coração a autora e a minha parceira por serem sempre tão boas para mim!

As personagens Akane, Dante, Dafne, Jacques e Carena são de minha autoria.

As personagens Relena, Zechs e Heero pertencem a Sunrise.

Dentro do mundo AU da Lica, eu acabei criando uma outra realidade, na qual tudo é praticamente a mesma coisa, mas Akane existe e Lucius acaba mudando seus sentimentos por Relena. Claro que, por causa dessa mudança de Lucius, todo o enredo do canon com certeza correria bem diferente aqui, já que muito em "The Brothers" original foi desencadeado pelo amor que Lucius sente por Relena.

Espero que estejam se divertindo. Podem ter certeza que eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa história!

Dedico ela a todas que amam o Lúcius! S2

Beijoes e abraços!


	2. 2

**2**

_Você é um filho da mãe sortudo, Lucius…

Lucius soltou uma risada ronronada e colocou a taça de vinho de volta à mesa.

_Cuidado com o jeito que fala… esquece que minha mãe é a rainha?

Todos os amigos gargalharam. Não tinha tanta graça assim, mas eles já estavam bastante alegrados pela bebida.

_Crescer junto daquelas duas belezas… duvido que nunca deu uma provada…

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, embora isso não significasse nem sim, nem não, e ergueu os pés em cima da cadeira a seu lado.

_O senhor costumava treinar esgrima com Lady Ane, não é? Dizem que ela era muito boa…

_Não sei se me daria bem com uma jovem tão fogosa… A presença gentil de Lady Relena me apraz mais.

_Ah! Tem medo de Lady Ane te dar uma coça, isso sim!

_Oras, a mim isso não me parece nada mal…

_Depois é só correr para o consolo de Lady Relena!

_Parem já com isso! Elas são donzelas de respeito! -estreitando os olhos verdes-vivo, Lucius resolveu advertir então, pegando a copa e ameaçando jogar seu conteúdo nos companheiros, cedendo ao que não percebia ser mera provocação. As risadas estrondaram outra vez, acalorando a discussão sobre os atributos mais notáveis das moças, com outros nomes celebrados aos poucos sendo trazidos à baila. Muito se falou de Lady Cléo e Lady Hadja.

O príncipe havia acabado de voltar de uma caçada de cinco dias de duração. O objetivo fora providenciar algumas carnes exóticas para o banquete daquele fim-de-semana em comemoração aos 30 anos de casamento e reinado de Dante.

Sua companhia era formada em maioria por rapazes nobres da mesma faixa etária, o mais velho tendo apenas 26 anos. Tantos moços reunidos assim, animados pela bebida, revigorados pelo exercício e ensoberbecidos pelas façanhas de caça só podiam entabular aquele tipo de conversa vã e barulhenta, pícara e inconsequente. Eles não se sentiam passivos de repreensão porque aquele era um dos poucos momentos em que podiam agir com naturalidade.

Ainda bem que eles deixaram Relena e Akane de lado logo, o diálogo nunca demorando-se demais no mesmo tema, perdendo o sentido na mesma velocidade em que aumentava a ebriedade. Porque se eles tivessem insistido em examinar as duas, Lucius tomaria sérias providências. Ninguém ali tinha honradez suficiente para sequer pronunciar os nomes delas. Quem sabe nem ele mesmo…

Suspirou, erguendo-se de seu lugar, injuriado com a tolice de seus amigos e com os pensamentos que essa lhe provocava.

Em uma coisa eles tinham razão: Lucius era mesmo muito sortudo por ter passado tanto de sua vida ao lado das duas senhoritas. Riu-se pensando em como seus colegas haviam definido-as. De fato, ninguém conhecia as moças como ele… só Lucius sabia como Relena podia ser fogosa e quanta gentileza Ane guardava.

Tê-las em mente terminou por trazer-lhe lembranças, todas boas, todas queridas. Travessuras, brincadeiras, segredos, afinidades e tolerâncias partilhadas entre os três como meadas de diferentes matizes tecidas juntas para formar uma tapeçaria de alto valor.

Deixando a varanda onde todos os caçadores juntaram-se para descansar e comemorar seu sucesso, Lucius vagou pelo jardim e chegando até o mirante conseguiu acompanhar o desdobrar da aurora.

Conseguia reconhecer suas duas amigas naquele primoroso espetáculo. Via a suavidade e luminosidade graciosa e pura de Relena e a alegria e vivacidade contagiantes de Akane entre as cores e transformações do céu que ainda exibia aquela sua última e persistente estrela. A lua nova também permanecia, exibindo sua face tímida, como uma conta de marfim esquecida em uma manto azul-desbotado.

Não tinha reencontrado nenhuma das duas desde que chegara da expedição.

Essa ciência fazia seu coração se acelerar. Não sabia se era medo ou preocupação, podia muito bem ser só saudade. O problema é que ele não sabia explicar que ansiedade era aquela. Respirou fundo, procurando se recompor. Não ficara fora tanto tempo assim.

Devia ser vinho demais, isso sim.

Rastejou para o interior do castelo em rumo de sua cama. O dia acabava de nascer, mas ele o iria transformar em um poente. Quem sabe se se esbarrasse com as meninas em seus sonhos primeiro não eliminasse aquela inquietação?

Só se deu ao trabalho de tirar as botinas e caiu no leito de repente macio demais depois de tantas noites acampando. Remexeu-se até achar uma posição confortável e depois suspirou. Dormiu logo e acordou cinco horas depois com aquela impressão de ter acabado de fechar o olho.

Havia movimento inoportuno em seu quarto.

_Vai embora, Jacques… -grunhiu, enfiando-se debaixo do travesseiros. Os velhos hábitos são os mais difíceis de matar, de fato.

_Alteza, esqueceu-se da aparição pública na abertura dos portões?

_Eu não estou em condições.

_Foi opção do senhor esticar a caçada. Se tivesse voltado no dia em que o rei estipulou, não estaria tão cansado.

_Obrigado por lembrar, Jacques.

_Suas roupas estão separadas, Alteza. Mandarei trazer o almoço.

Lucius não queria nada daquilo. Não queria se trocar, não queria comer, não queria respeitar protocolo algum. Contudo, como sempre, ele não tinha poder de decisão. Não, pois era apenas o rei quem podia decidir, definir, estipular coisas… qualquer decisão que Lucius tomava era sempre tida como desobediência e insubordinação.

O que aconteceu com aquela conversa que tivera com o pai, seis anos atrás, depois de sua mais épica estripulia?

O respeito que Dante pedia em troca de sua atenção não parecia proporcional, o grau de exigência do rei era desumano. O resultado disso foi a desistência da parte de ambos, restando apenas a dúvida de que um dia os dois iriam concordar em algo.

Por que o pai precisava ser são difícil de agradar?

E por que ele resistia tanto em simplesmente fazer o que o pai mandava?

Era só ir naquela maldita cerimônia, sorrir e acenar…. O que custava?

Muito, custava muito, custava o pai admitir, reconhecer, que Lucius era importante para si.

Mas tudo ainda girava em torno de Heero.

Por que seu irmão não voltava de uma vez? Assim ele podia parar de se preocupar em preencher aquela lacuna e entrar na obscuridade, que parecia onde todos achavam que ele devia estar. Pelo menos então viveria como quisesse, sem ninguém para controlá-lo.

Mas se Heero voltasse… o que seria feito de seu relacionamento com Relena?

A única razão de Relena estar ali era receber a educação que faria dela uma rainha à altura do reino, apropriada para o herdeiro - para Heero.

Lucius sempre soube que ela era proibida para ele, que querer entregar-lhe o coração era candidatar-se ao sofrimento, entretanto foi irresistível tornarem-se amigos. Até porque, quando se conheceram, eram inocentes e não faziam ideia do poder do amor e sua força capaz tanto de curar como de ferir. Curiosamente, Dante nunca o repreendeu por serem tão unidos, embora o rei pudesse facilmente julgar aquela amizade como inapropriada.

Agora, tendo alcançado a idade em que todas as ilusões se desmancham, olhar para ela significava um delicioso suplício.

Não diria que a amava. Não era simples assim. Talvez fosse uma paixão, talvez fosse apenas carência… De qualquer modo, nunca faria nada de mal a ela, nunca a faria chorar, o carinho que dividiam era valioso demais para ser perdido. Lucius admirava Relena demais. Ela era um raio de sol para todos os momentos.

_Que sorriso bobo é esse agora? -seus devaneios se estilhaçaram com a interrupção. Ah, aquela voz…

_Ane! -ele reclamou, sentando-se na cama. -O que veio fazer aqui?

_Aqui está o seu almoço. -colocou a bandeja na mesa. -No que estava pensando, Lucius? Por acaso está me traindo, é?

_O quê?! -ele corou, se condenando sem querer, e provocou nela uma risada alta e maliciosa. -Deixe de asneiras, Ane!

A moça foi e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, à vontade em invadir o espaço pessoal do príncipe. Ele não se importava. Pelo contrário, era um alívio tê-la ali. Era tão fácil conversar com ela, de todas as qualidades que a amiga tinha era o que ele mais gostava. Akane merecia o mesmo ciúmes que Relena de sua parte. Com ela, entretanto, era diferente. Mesmo que não pudesse dizer com certeza se a amava, sabia que entregar o coração a ela não era perigoso. Akane sempre o sabia compreender, era a melhor confidente e não havia porque inibir-se a seu lado.

_Pelo que vi, a caçada foi um sucesso… -puxou assunto, despretensiosa.

_Foi proveitosa, de fato, mas teria sido mais divertida se você estivesse lá… -ele comentou, pontuando sua frase com um meio sorriso.

_Sabe que me juntar a vocês seria rebeldia demais até para mim… -arrogante, apresentou, à guisa de justificativa, o ego estufado pelo elogio recebido.

_Ah, conte outra, milady. -Lucius rebateu de pronto, sem tolerar aquela falsa modéstia.

Rindo constantemente, Akane revirou os olhos, escandalizada por ser desmascarada. Explicou:

_Se eu não tivesse recebido a grande honra de organizar o evento, eu com certeza teria ido com você.

Ele assentiu, permitindo-se sorrir.

_Está preparado para o baile?

_Por quê?

_Não é possível que esqueceu que vai conduzir Relena em La Volta… ela está ansiosa em dançar com você.

Lucius estava a par de que ele e Relena dançariam, afinal, não havia outra dama solteira de mais estirpe que ela para acompanhá-lo no primeiro bailado. Entretanto, a notícia de que a coreografia escolhida tinha sido La Volta não era algo que havia esperado.

_Mas Ane, essa é uma dança nova!

_Sim, claro! Foi ideia minha! Gostou?

_Não!

_Hã?!

_Eu não faço a menor ideia de como dança isso, Ane!

_Sendo assim, não temos tempo a perder!

_Vocês treinaram enquanto eu estava caçando? -Lucius inquiriu, inconformado.

_Foi sim… eu não acredito que esqueci de você…

_E não vai me pedir desculpa?

_Para que, se você já me perdoou?

_A sua sorte, Lady Ane, é que eu não sou o rei!

_Mas se fosse, me perdoaria do mesmo jeito, afinal de contas, você me ama.

Lucius levou a mão a testa e grunhiu:

_Você só me coloca em enrascadas.

_Não tem para que pânico, pode deixar que eu vou te ensinar.

Pelo menos, depois daquele imprevisto, Lucius nem se lembrava mais da melancolia que poucos minutos antes o estivera torturando. Só mesmo as ideias mirabolantes de Ane para arrancá-lo completamente do prumo.

Ele apressou-se em comer e se arrumar e uma hora depois, todos os móveis do apartamento afastados, criando espaço suficiente para o ensaio.

_Vamos começar agora e treinar até a hora da abertura dos portões… aí, depois a gente continua.

_Que seja…

_E sem mau humor. O sorriso é parte importante do bom desempenho.

_Como posso sorrir quando existe um risco de eu passar o maior vexame diante de toda a corte?

_Eu sei que fazer manha é seu charme pessoal, mas menos, Lucius, menos…

Ele bufou, cruzando os braços:

_Até parece que não sabe que tudo o que as pessoas mais querem é ver eu me envergonhar!

_Pode parar com isso, Lucius! Sabe o que está parecendo?

_O quê?

_Que na verdade você realmente quer que as coisas deem errado para você.

_Claro que não!

_Então, porque continua dando poder a essas ideias negativas? Não esqueça que você é o meu príncipe valente, famoso, defensor das donzelas e matador de dragões… -e aproximando-se dele, segurou seus ombros, como que para fortalecê-lo e assegurá-lo de sua total sinceridade.

Nunca vira ela tão transtornada por ele antes e nem com aquele olhar de súplica no rosto.

_Ane… -e as palavras dela trouxeram lágrimas ao fundo de seus olhos. Entretanto, ele não ia permitir que nenhuma rolasse. Descruzou os braços e sacudiu a cabeça, ainda despreparado para aceitar o que ouvira dela. E o pior de tudo é que percebia estar magoando-a com aquela atitude.

_Eu só quero o seu bem. -Ane replicou. Ela também era caprichosa e esperava algo dele, tão exigente quanto o rei.

_Eu sei.

_Você também tem que querer. Vamos mostrar para todos quem você realmente é. -e a diferença era que ela deixava claro que acreditava que ele era capaz. E não desistiria dele.

Ele respirou fundo e assentiu:

_Então vamos dançar. -experimentou sorrir, e ao ver ela sorrindo de volta, sentiu-se feliz e querido. Ela alisou o rosto dele antes de dar um passo para trás e soltá-lo para começarem a treinar os passos.

Jacques parou em frente a porta dos aposentos do príncipe com a intenção de chamá-lo para a cerimônia nas muralhas. Bateu na porta, mas não foi atendido. Parecia que algo estava acontecendo lá dentro, escutava uns ruídos estranhos. Experimentou baixar a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.

_Ai! -alguém reclamou de dor. Depois, houve risadas. Jacques franziu a sobrancelha e colou mais o ouvido à porta.

_Assim não…

_Assim?

_Isso… assim mesmo… agora mais rápido, Lucius…

_Eu vou tentar.

Jacques se benzeu, batendo na porta com mais força:

_Mestre Lucius! -falou alto, a voz desafinando um pouco.

A porta se abriu em uma fresta e o rosto de Lucius surgiu, um pouco corado de agitação.

_O que é agora, Jacques? -e terminou de escancarar a porta.

_Alteza… o que está fazendo aí? -pescoçando dentro do quarto, Jacques viu Akane circulando no espaço, desfazendo o rolo em que prendera os cabelos. Notou que a cama estava feita e, percorrendo as roupas do príncipe, viu que estavam assentadas.

_Jacques… -irritado com os modos do valete, Lucius franziu as sobrancelhas ruivas e rosnou arrastado.

_Está na hora, Alteza… -Jacques precisou se forçar para falar.

_Está certo. -desagradado, Lucius respondeu e foi até o sofá otomano buscar sua capa.

Akane ajudou-o a vesti-la:

_Depois continuamos. Você está indo muito bem.

Jacques não conseguia disfarçar sua cara de espanto e intriga ao assistir os dois.

_O que foi? -Lucius afrontou Jacques, assustando-o. E depois, se voltando para Akane, riu com ela, como as duas crianças malvadas que eram.

Pela ocasião do aniversário do reinado, os portões do castelo seriam abertos para a população geral, que poderia conhecer alguns cômodos e visitar os jardins. No grande pátio, haveria algumas apresentações artísticas e militares e tendas de comes e bebes.

Lucius encontrou Relena no pé da escadaria que os levaria ao balcão em cima dos portões principais.

Abraçando o rapaz, Relena cumprimentou:

_Fiquei com saudades! Achei que ia conseguir vê-lo antes… onde se meteu?

Lucius apenas meneou a cabeça, acariciando o braço dela.

_Você está linda. -reparou no vestido cor-de-rosa e no penteado de tranças e fitas que ela usava. A rainha tinha emprestado um diadema para ela, mas tal era dispensável, porque Relena não precisava de nada para parecer uma princesa.

_Obrigada. Você também. -e sorrindo com diversão, mesurou, cortês. -Vamos subir, seus pais já estão lá…

E segurando a mão dela, auxiliou-a na escalada dos degraus.

Dante recebeu o filho com um olhar altivo e mudo. Amanda sorriu e chamou-o para perto de si, beijando-o.

_Você me parece muito bem, filho. O tempo ao ar livre te fez bem.

Realmente, Lucius estava dourado do sol, trazendo um viço saudável na pele. Ele tomou seu assento ao lado do pai e aguardou. Sabia que o pai não faria um discurso longo, tampouco emotivo, de modo que a cerimônia acabaria rápido e ele poderia retomar seu treino. Relena estava contando com ele para deslumbrar a todos com sua dança. Espiando-se, tendo Amanda e Dante sentados no espaço entre si, eles segredaram olhares e sorrisos, travessos.

Então Dante se levantou, sinalizando o início do ofício. A multidão ansiosa pelo começo da festa agitava bandeiras e assistia a família real lá de baixo. Lucius correu os olhos pela multidão e meditou sobre o que todas aquelas pessoas significavam para si. Eram seu povo. Mesmo que ele não fosse o herdeiro, mesmo que ele nunca fosse rei, sempre teria um compromisso com aquelas pessoas. Era muita gente para decepcionar…

Não, não devia pensar assim.

Ia lembrar do que Akane dissera. Chega de pensamentos negativos.

O rei falou, calando a multidão. Agradeceu o apoio e reforçou seu juramento de servir ao povo com a mesma dedicação e justiça, procurando sempre fazer o melhor por todos. As palavras foram poucas, mas francas e confiantes, e por isso bem aceitas pelos súditos.

_Que sejam abertos os portões! -e proclamou enfim. Todos no balcão aplaudiram e a multidão comemorou.

_Vai dar uma volta comigo no pátio? -Relena pediu, ao descerem.

_Eu…

_Só uma voltinha, Lucius! -ela insistiu, com sua encantadora animação infantil.

_Tudo bem. -não sabia resisti-la.

Enganchados, misturaram-se a população. Alguns se davam ao trabalho de vir cumprimentá-los pessoalmente, porém a maioria apenas acenava ou se curvava ao vê-los passar. O sorriso de Relena rendia todos e atraía principalmente as crianças.

_Como foi a caçada?

_Foi muito bem. Teremos um ótimo banquete.

_Estou ansiosa pelo baile. Quero dançar a noite toda!

Ele assentiu, concordando com a cabeça, sorrindo-lhe. Não importava quanto tempo mais teria Relena assim para ele. Ela poderia não ser sua noiva, mas isso não significava que a perderia. Até porque, havia uma parte dela que jamais poderia pertencer a qualquer outro homem. Aquela Relena que estava ali era somente dele, e nenhum marido a assistira crescer e se transformar na dama mais linda do reino.

Realmente, precisava se desfazer daquele hábito de dar tanta importância ao lado ruim das coisas. Eram as vantagens que deviam ser consideradas e, no que se referia a Relena, ele tinha muitas sobre qualquer outro homem.

_Eu te quero muito bem, Lena. -e ele se pegou declarando.

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram em deliciosa surpresa. Depois riu:

_Eu também, Lucius. Você é meu melhor amigo! -e aconchegou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Terminaram o passeio e Lucius regressou ao quarto. Akane estava esperando-o, bordando algo, sentada na janela. Dali, podia-se ver os jardins e de vez em quando ela lançava os olhos para fora, observando as crianças correrem no meio dos canteiros e apontar os arbustos podados em formatos de animais.

_Desculpe a demora. -ele se anunciou, fechando a porta.

Ao retornarem a dança, treinaram incansavelmente, parando apenas quando faltava uma hora antes do banquete começar. Afinal, precisavam se arrumar para aquele que seria o ponto alto das comemorações do dia.

Sentados no chão, descansando um instante antes de se separar, conversaram algumas banalidades.

_Você vai dançar também, Ane?

_La Volta? Sim…

_Sério? Com quem?

_Com Zechs.

_Não acredito! Quer dizer que o tempo todo que eu estive fora, você ensaiou com ele?

_Sim, qual o problema? O que tanto você tem contra ele? Ele é um cara tão legal…

_Cara legal, sei…

Ela gargalhou, achando a birra de Lucius boba e sem sentido, e se ergueu:

_Te vejo na festa…

_Até. -e seguiu o requebrado dela até que a moça desapareceu porta a fora. Seu problema com Zechs era apenas um: estar perto demais de Akane.

::::::::

Lucius puxou um pouco da cortina que fechava a passagem. Estava parado ali aguardando sua mãe para a entrada da família real. Seu pai, a seu lado, mantinha-se austero e imóvel e era como se Lucius estivesse só. Já podia ouvir as melodias alegres sendo entoadas pelos músicos e espiando o grande salão de baile, percebeu-o cheio. Todos os cortesãos estavam presentes, além de vários dignitários estrangeiros. Vários deles já se recostavam as longas mesas, aproveitando os aperitivos.

Amanda chegou, trazendo Relena. Dante deu sinal ao mestre de cerimônias e as trombetas soaram.

_Vossa Majestade, o Rei Dante Yuy de Sanc e sua Rainha.

Dante e Amanda surgiram no salão de mãos dadas e receberam as reverências de todos ao passo que se dirigiram a sua mesa.

_Vossa Alteza Real, o Príncipe Lucius St-Piers Yuy de Sanc.

Ouvindo seu anúncio, Lucius saiu de trás da cortina e pisou no salão. Impressionou-se ao pensar que Akane havia organizado tudo aquilo.

Todos os candelabros e lustres estavam acesos, deixando o ambiente claro como o dia. O teto fora decorado com fitas e flores e havia guirlandas perfumosas e flâmulas coloridas penduradas nas paredes.

As mesas formavam a moldura para a pista de dança e estavam cobertas por toalhas brancas. Presas as saias das toalhas, guirlandas horizontais feitas de flores pequenas corriam intercaladas por bandeiras estampadas com os brasões dos convidados, marcando seus respectivos lugares.

Um mordomo surgiu e encheu a copa de Lucius com vinho ao passo que a família de Relena era anunciada.

Relena vestia cor de rosa outra vez, mas seu traje era totalmente diferente do que usara aquela tarde. Era mais luxuoso nos bordados e o corte destacava as linhas delicadas do talhe dela. As mangas longas com fendas deixavam seus braços a mostra e o decote amplo valorizava seu colo e pescoço. Seu cabelo pendia livre com apenas uma trança em formato de coroa ao redor de sua cabeça, encimada pelo diadema emprestado.

Ao sentar ao lado de Lucius, trocou com ele um olhar contente. Zechs, por sua vez, ocupou a banqueta ao lado da irmã e mesurou com a cabeça para o príncipe que, como sempre, não conseguia disfarçar o desdém que o capitão da guarda lhe despertava.

Em seguida, veio a família de Akane. Ela escolhera um vestido verde da cor dos pinheiros, que realçava seus olhos da mesma cor e reagia com o laranja dos longos cabelos, deixados completamente soltos. Havia bordados dourados no corpete e nas barras, desenhando arabescos rebuscados. O decote era reto, indo de um ombro ao outro, e as mangas longas abriam-se no cotovelo, como sinos em torno de seus braços. Na cabeça, trazia apenas uma coroa de flores que combinavam com a decoração do salão.

Apesar de Relena estabelecer um padrão bastante alto para a competição da mais bela, havia algo em Akane aquela noite que proibia os olhos de todos de desviarem-se dela. Lucius não estava imune àquele efeito e assistiu cada movimento dela, capturando-os como que em câmera lenta. O modo como o sorriso dela se expandiu nos lábios rosados ao vê-lo, o cintilar travesso dos olhos, o ritmo suave de seu caminhar, a elegância com que erguia de leve a saia, sim, todo e qualquer gesto dela o interessava.

Talvez ele se sentisse assim por não estar habituado a vê-la vestida com tanta pompa. De qualquer modo, o que quer que o tivesse cativado fez com que aquela aceleração ansiosa de seu coração voltasse. Era a sensação mais curiosa: ao mesmo tempo em que parecia que iria morrer sufocado, tinha uma vontade enorme de rir, extasiado, o efeito sendo pior do que o vinho.

Sentaram-se todos à mesa do rei e, depois de acomodados, Dante ordenou que fosse servido jantar.

Alguns brindes e discursos foram feitos, o rei recebeu alguns presentes e a rainha foi cantada uma linda balada. Após decorrido aproximadamente três horas do banquete, o mestre de cerimônias anunciou o início do baile, sendo a primeira dança reservada ao rei e a rainha. Pedindo La Volta aos músicos, o mestre foi obedecido prontamente.

Dante e Amanda pararam à beira da pista, se cumprimentaram, e dando-se as mãos, começaram a executar os passos saltitantes que eram mandados pela coreografia. Não havia muitos movimentos na dança, composta daqueles pequenos saltos que remetiam a um divertido passeio no campo e os giros executados pelo casal enquanto o cavalheiro erguia a dama nos braços algumas vezes a cada girada. Depois de darem a volta toda na pista realizando a coreografia, Lucius entrou com Relena, seguindo-os.

A música animada embalava fácil os movimentos.

_Achei alguém com a mão mais gelada que a minha. -Relena juntou a cabeça a de Lucius e murmurou, risonha.

Ele franziu a testa e segurou a mão dela com mais força. A parte da mão dele estar gelada era verdade, mas a parte sobre a dela, não.

Ele suspirou e depois sorriu para ela, dando juntos os primeiros saltinhos, iniciando a dança.

_Eu também estou nervosa. -ela continuou comentando, mantendo o sorriso intacto no rosto.

_Não parece. E você nem precisa… -se ela soubesse que ele tinha aprendido a dançar aquela mesma tarde, entenderia porque ele estava preocupado. Mas ela, com a graça natural e todo o tempo que teve para treinar, tinha tudo o preciso para estar confortável naquele momento.

Ela fez um movimento bonito com a cabeça ao passo que ficava de frente para ele e segurava em seu ombro:

_São só os primeiros minutos… -mencionou e respirou antes de ser levantada do chão.

La Volta era uma dança simples, mas que exigia bastante resistência física do cavalheiro. Entretanto, Relena era tão leve e delgada que Lucius poderia facilmente carregá-la nos braços todo um dia sem se cansar demais.

Ao trazê-la para baixo, logo pegou impulso e a ergueu de novo, mas o fazia com tanta firmeza que ela sentia-se como brincando de caminhar na lua.

_Eu recebi uma carta… na verdade, era direcionada a sua mãe, mas havia um recado para mim…

_Heero?

_Sim. Ele mandou congratulações aos pais pelo aniversário e disse que tem contado os dias para seu regresso ao reino. Ele está ansioso para me conhecer.

_Pobre Heero…

_Oras, por que? Sou tão aborrecida assim?

_Ele não sabe o que o aguarda…

_Lucius!

Riram e ele a ergueu, precisando interromper a conversa.

_Digo que tenho pena porque até hoje ele teve de contentar-se à apenas ouvir sobre você… não teve o mesmo privilégio que eu, de saber de perto como você é maravilhosa.

_Você é bom demais para mim.

_Só desejo que seja feliz.

_Obrigada… e sabe, me alegra muito ver você falando assim sobre seu irmão, livre de amargura.

Sobre isso, ele preferiu não dizer nada.

Correu um intervalo silencioso entre os dois.

_Não sei como Ane persuadiu o rei a dançarmos algo tão moderno. -e seu sorriso ganhou uma qualidade felina durante a observação.

_Por que diz isso? -Lucius achou o jeito dela divertido e se intrigou.

_É um escândalo em outras cortes… um homem e uma mulher estarem tão juntos assim…

E na segunda vez que Lucius levantou e desceu Relena, percebeu como segurava-lhe apertado a cintura e o deslizar sedutor do corpete dela em seu torso. Ao erguê-la, subia também uma perna, que roçava na coxa dela por cima do vestido. Também, durante o minúsculo instante em que a tinha mais alta que si, olhava nos olhos dela, submetendo-se a força total do fascínio dela, ficando subjugado.

Era bom saber que Relena sentia-se à vontade para dançar de forma tão íntima com ele. Ele mesmo não achava nada demais em todo aquele contato físico. Nem tinha avaliado isso antes, quando estivera ensaiando com Akane. Considerara apenas a beleza da dança. Mas agora sabia que perfume fora aquele que ficara impregnado em suas roupas…

Quando Lucius e Relena retornaram ao ponto inicial, os outros pares, incluindo Akane e Zechs, juntaram-se ao bailado. O rei e a rainha mesuraram ao se despedirem da pista, deixando a liderança ao príncipe e à lady.

_Não está cansado? -Relena quis certificar-se, esticando o pezinho para frente e dando o pulinho em bela sincronia com Lucius.

Quem assistia aos pares ficava hipnotizado com o ritmo e tempo perfeito que todos seguiam, tal qual alguém os tivesse prendido a linhas de marionete e os movesse com precisa simultaneidade.

_Precisa de bem mais que isso para me cansar… -ele a provocou, meio maroto, meio galante.

_Por Deus, Lucius, o que quer dizer com isso? -ela gargalhou alto e advertiu-lhe, indignada. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sugestivo.

E ao girar e erguer Relena, preso naquela repetição infinda, conseguiu enxergar Akane também sendo suspendida por Zechs. O braço que normalmente pendia relaxado na dama, Akane erguia acima de sua cabeça em um floreio, inflando o peito, embelezando ainda mais a figura desenhada pelos corpos e enfatizando a fluidez dos movimentos.

Ela ria, como sempre, mas de repente a Lucius aquele sorriso parecia extravagante. E embora tenha flagrado os olhos dela por menos de um segundo, achou que estes faiscavam com intensidade imprópria.

Por que ela precisava parecer tão assanhada toda vez que estava junto a Zechs?

Lucius seguiu vigiando-a. Voltando ao chão, ela cochichou algo no ouvido de Zechs, quem teve tempo de respondê-la do mesmo modo. Riram juntos de seu segredo picante e seguiram com as cabriolas, habitando um mundo particular, perdidos um no outro, na dança e na música, esquecendo-se de que poderiam ser julgados.

O estavam sendo, de fato, bem naquele momento.

Lucius bufou, fechando o cenho e rezingando mentalmente que pouco lhe importava e que tanto fazia em quem Akane decidia derramar sua estima. Afinal, quem era ele para exigir exclusividade? Ninguém, apenas seu companheiro de treino… Nunca tinha passado disso, eles sempre tinham se enxergado como iguais e não havia espaço para nada mais…

O solilóquio mental dele o afundou em um turbulento silêncio que quebrou um pouco sua cadência exata ao conduzir Relena. A princípio, ela estranhou e chamou-o, querendo ajustar o compasso deles, mas sendo seu esforço vão, tentou entendê-lo por observá-lo. Logo, La Volta chegou ao fim. Olhando na mesma direção em que seu par, Relena deparou-se com Akane foliando com Zechs, seu irmão.

_Ah… -deixou escapar o barulhinho, enfim entendendo o que acometera Lucius. Depois, tapou a boca quando recebeu o fito ainda reprobatório de Lucius. Riu baixinho, contendo-se.

_O que foi? -exaltado, ele enfrentou Relena, provocado pelo ar vulpino que ela trazia nas feições refinadas.

_Nada… -ela replicou com proposital inocência, e apesar da aura de genuína travessura, seus olhos o absorviam brandos e sábios. -Quando vai fazer algo a respeito desse seu ciúme?

_Não sei do que está falando.

_Lucius! Não acredito que nunca investigou a raiz dessa aversão que sente pelo meu irmão…

_Hã? O quê? -e virou-se sobre o ombro para lançar a Zechs uma mirada de asco.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixo:

_Eu apenas acho que você devia fazer algo sobre isso… uma hora pode ser tarde demais.

_O que deu em você agora, Lena? -e com dificuldade, Lucius tirou os olhos de Akane, que conversava despretensiosamente com um casal de amigos.

_Foi só um conselho, Lucius… -Relena deu de ombros e percebeu a rainha sinalizando para ela, querendo apresentá-la a um embaixador.

Contudo, ele não obedeceu Relena. Ao invés de ir até Ane, tomou o caminho contrário. Recuperou seu copo e cuidou de enchê-lo, levando-o consigo ao percorrer o salão. Parou em um canto para beber e amargar aquela súbita borrasca.

_Lady Akane fez um excelente trabalho. -bem próximo dele, pararam dois homens entretidos em seu assunto que, para o espanto de Lucius, envolvia justamente a moça que tanto o inquietava. Devia ser algum tipo de perseguição… Bufou, mas não conseguiu deixar de aguçar os ouvidos.

_Devo concordar! Há tempo que não me divirto tanto em uma festa do rei.

_Ela é casadoura… penso se por acaso já foi prometida a alguém?

_Não soube? -e com esta introdução, o nobre obviamente esperava que seu companheiro de fato nada soubesse, pois o que tinha a contar era uma notícia de último minuto. -O acordo foi feito esta mesma tarde, e para um ótimo partido, o melhor que poderia desejar…

Lucius não podia continuar ouvindo aquilo. Tomou o restante do vinho na taça de uma vez e correu dali como que da peste.

E relampejou violentamente nele a razão de Ane estar tão prazenteira nos braços de Zechs. Era ele o partido que ela havia fisgado! Que jovem cortesã não desejava casar-se com o valente e garboso capitão da guarda real? Mas a história de Akane e Zechs vinha bem antes das promoções do rapaz… Lucius fora o único capaz de ver a verdade…

E pensar que ela não lhe contou!

E pensar que ela nunca reconheceu sua parcialidade por Zechs!

O que havia com ele que estava sempre escolhendo as garotas erradas? Por que tinha que ficar atraído por aquelas que já tinham donos?

Seria seu destino ficar só, rejeitado pelo pai e preso à amores platônicos o resto da vida?

Mal tinham se assentado aqueles pensamentos em seu peito, Lucius interrompeu tudo o que fazia e analisou-se. De onde vinha aquilo? Tinha ele realmente colocado Akane no centro do dilema que achava ter vivido - e resolvido - com Relena?

E não fazia nem quinze minutos que a própria Relena recomendara a busca pela razão de tanto ciúme. Agora ele precisava obedecê-la então. Outros questionamentos subiram-lhe assim, deixando-o em alvoroço, seu coração voltando a palpitar agoniado e seu rosto começou a queimar.

Será que nutria tanta afeição egoísta por Akane por na verdade estar amando-a todo este tempo? E quando será que isto começara? Por que aparecera só ali?

Passara tanto tempo anelando Relena, admirando-a como seu ideal de mulher, sofrendo por ser impedido de tê-la, contudo, nunca fora ela quem seu coração realmente ansiara.

Antes não tivesse descoberto nada disso.

Entretanto, ele sabia o que viria agora. Seria assombrado por amplo retrospecto de todos os momentos em que estivera com Ane, o mais recente tendo ocorrido aquela tarde. Ela o olhou nos olhos e cobrou uma atitude, sem medo de mergulhar naquilo que mais causava sofrimento nele. Ela arrumou sua capa, acariciou seu rosto, trouxe as mãos dele a sua cintura ao orientá-lo como conduzir La Volta.

Então ele invejou Zechs por ter dançado com ela e ser contagiado pela energia dela que se traduzia em calor e riso e perfume. Havia limite para alguém ser patético? Ele certamente os estava obliterando todos.

Precisava falar com ela! Mas para dizer o quê? Para perguntar o quê?

Precisava ou aquela angústia nunca acabaria.

Será que ela sabia? Assim como Relena percebera, será que Akane também vira na transparência das feições dele o que de fato seu íntimo guardava?

Ainda mais: estivera tudo tão bem guardado a ponto de ele mesmo não poder ver ou ele apenas agira com distração quanto aos próprios sentimentos?

Quando deu por si, estava no jardim.

A música alcançava o local, onipresente, esticando-se e atenuando-se conforme ele se distanciava do salão e enquanto todos dançavam folgazões, Lucius estava triste.

Pela primeira vez, encontrou uma única palavra para explicar seu estado de espírito - triste, principalmente consigo e por todo o tempo e vida que desperdiçara.

Não importava mais se ela corresponderia seu amor, porque não havia mais espaço para desenrolar aquele romance. Ao menos ele poderia ficar tranquilo que Zechs a faria feliz.

_Mas Lucius, o que está fazendo sozinho aqui? Algum problema?

E como não podia deixar de ser, Akane surgia no que parecia ser o momento mais inoportuno, apenas para provar que viera na hora certa.

Erguendo os olhos para ela, não a enxergava no mesmo plano. E tinha medo de abrir a boca e fazer um papel ridículo por declarar-se, pois tudo o que passava em sua cabeça era "eu te amo", repetidas vezes.

Então, ela não sorria com a ardência de brasa, mas com a maciez de uma pluma. Aquilo o dissaboreou ao invés de acalentar. Por que ela não podia exibir toda sua incandescência com ele ali? Queria-a tão passional como a vira ser com Zechs. Estava cansado de ser privado do que desejava.

_Eu te procurei para dançarmos a quadrilha… vamos, entramos na próxima. -e explicou, gesticulando em direção do salão, empolgada.

_Dançar com você? -e com indiferença, ele pediu confirmação, o queixo se elevando em um ângulo hostil.

_Não quer? -ela confrontou, sem medo de parecer ríspida. Não estava entendendo que atitude repentina era aquela da parte do amigo.

_Não é próprio. Não tem vergonha de vir aqui me convidar? -e a exasperação que tomava suas palavras veio maculada pelo um ultraje mimado que lhe era típico.

_O que é isso agora? -com as mãos nas cintura, Ane fez sua parte para compreendê-lo. Até conseguiu dosar a imperiosidade em seu timbre.

_Também queria saber, Ane… Por que você fez isso comigo? -e o ultraje ia se transformando em rancor na voz dele.

Era enervante demais ser tratada assim por ele. O pior de tudo, entretanto, era que Lucius parecia bastante ressentido e indignado com uma ação que ela não fazia a menor ideia de cometer.

_Lucius, do que está falando? -insistiu, esperando que dessa vez ele fosse claro.

_Pare de se fazer de desentendida, Ane! Cansei desses seus jogos. Já estou sabendo de tudo. -mas por algum motivo, ele perdeu o senso de vez e a atacou ferino com aquelas declarações.

Nada fazia sentido para Akane, que perdeu a paciência:

_Quanto você bebeu?

_Não o suficiente! -ele revidou.

_Lucius, por que está bravo comigo? -ela apelou ainda, entretanto sem aquele transtorno magoado daquela tarde. Dessa vez, ela não estava preocupada com ele. Dessa vez, estava agastada com a resistência dele. E então lhe ocorreu que tanta birra só podia ter uma estranha razão. -Não é possível que seja por causa de Zechs!

_É justamente por causa dele! Todos esses anos… por que nunca me disse a verdade?

_Qual?

_Desde quando estava decidido? Desde quando vocês estão comprometidos? -e finalmente ele conseguiu coragem o suficiente para mencionar aquilo que ele não podia aceitar. Era dolorido de ouvir, mesmo tendo saído de sua própria boca.

Akane precisou de um segundo para processar as intimações acaloradas antes de defender-se:

_O quê? Não! Zechs é… apenas um amigo! -era difícil imaginar de onde ele tinha tirado tudo aquilo.

_Não acredito em você… -ele alegou, desviando os olhos dela, como se não suportasse encarar a face de uma traidora.

_Lucius, quando foi que menti para você? -e tal acusação ela não aceitava. Bufou, fazendo um gesto nervoso com as mãos, já perdida entre confusão, cansaço e descrença. Gastou mais um segundo, procurando pôr alguma ordem no tumulto que Lucius causou em seus pensamentos, para apenas então decidir como agir. -Dá para ver que agora você não está bem para conversar… eu vou voltar para o baile. -e preferiu se retirar. Não iam ganhar nada se continuassem discutindo com aquelas frases vazias. Pelo contrário, só iam se enervar mais um com o outro.

_Não, Ane, venha aqui! -ele demandou, lançando sua mira de volta nela.

_Lucius, eu não quero brigar. -por ter recuperado um pouco da razão, ela foi capaz de avisar com controle na voz, e já ia dando as costas, intencionando partir.

Ele a deteve, segurando-a no pulso, mas ela se soltou com facilidade, uma defesa que eles tinham praticado tanto que se tornara intuitiva. Ele não desistiu, agarrando-a pelo outro pulso, mas dessa vez ela não foi tão gentil. Quem olhava para ela, não imaginava que era capaz de derrubar qualquer um que a tocasse contra sua vontade, mesmo que ele fosse um princípe. Torcendo um pouco o braço, levou Lucius ao chão de uma vez.

Era uma questão mais de jeito do que de força, de fato.

Ele aterrissou no gramado, mas se recuperou rápido, e lançou para ela um fito de ultrajo.

_Eu disse que não queria brigar. -ela reforçou ao passo que trocavam um olhar tenso que pareceu durar muito tempo, até que Ane abriu um meio sorriso travesso. -Vem, eu te ajudo. -e charmosa, estendeu a mão para ele.

Lucius não hesitou em aproveitar aquela oportunidade perfeita. Puxou Akane para baixo, trazendo-a perto, caindo para trás com ela na grama.

_Lucius! Seu ardiloso! -ela se debateu um pouco, mas acabou rindo, rolando para o lado dele, nem um pouco arrependida de ter baixado a guarda e confiado nele. -Um verdadeiro cavaleiro não se vinga, sabia? -e seguia rindo, sem qualquer sinal de toda agitação e fúria de instantes atrás.

Era por isso que gostar dela era tão fácil. Ane balanceava sua intensidade franca com uma benevolência refrescante de quem sabia levar a vida. O que importava para ela era fazer os outros sentirem-se bem, e mesmo que isso exigisse dureza de sua parte, nunca ela agia por mal.

E ela dava a ele todo o apoio que precisasse, sem nunca deixar dúvidas de quanto acreditava nele. E se havia algo que Lucius gostava era sentir-se querido assim. Não havia comparações entre as duas, tampouco quanto ao que sentia por elas, mas enquanto Relena oferecia paz, conforto e sossego para ele, Akane trazia em si entusiasmo e energia contagiantes.

_Eu não quero perder você. -e concluindo em voz alta, ele se ergueu em um cotovelo e procurou o rosto dela. A noite era iluminada somente pelas estrelas e tochas que enfeitavam a passagem, de modo que ele precisava adivinhar a expressão na face dela. Não era uma tarefa difícil.

Com um arquear de sobrancelha, ela murmurou:

_E por que me perderia, Lucius? -com despretensão, Akane indagou, conseguindo ver no tremeluzir dos olhos escurecidos tristeza e doçura.

Fazia tantos anos que se conheciam, era até assustador pensar. Não havia nenhuma outra pessoa com quem tivesse passado mais tempo e ouvi-lo falar de uma separação parecia esdrúxulo porque Akane não conseguia imaginar uma rotina que não incluísse ir acordá-lo de manhã para algum treino ou compromisso, estar ao lado dele na mesa do jantar ou vê-lo rindo, mesmo contra vontade, das brincadeiras que ela fazia.

Até os melindres dele lhe fariam absurda falta de tão acostumada a confrontá-lo e orientá-lo, porque sabia como ele precisava de atenção, por mais mimado que naturalmente fosse. E punha dose dupla de carinho em tudo que fazia por ele, vê-lo sentindo-se melhor era seu maior prazer.

Por isso, por mais que tivessem vivido tantos anos juntos, ainda não tinha enjoado dele e esperava acompanhá-lo muitos anos mais, não conseguia pensar em um motivo sequer forte o suficiente para separá-los.

_Você é a minha companheira. -e debruçou-se sobre ela, seus rostos tão próximos que ele pôde sentir seu hálito doce de vinho. -Não vou dividir você com ninguém.

E sem pensar mais, cobriu os lábios dela com os dele, com uma certeza inexplicável de que seu beijo não seria rejeitado.

_Lucius… -o nome dele ficou abafado pelo encontro de suas bocas. Ela não sabia o que podia ter dado nele aquela noite, agindo de formas cada vez mais imprevisíveis.

Impulsividade era uma tendência dele, os ditames do coração sempre falando mais alto que a razão, surpreendendo assim até quem podia gabar-se de conhecê-lo bem, como Ane fazia.

Por um instante, ela não soube o que fazer com o beijo ansioso, mas gentil na medida certa que recebeu dele. A familiaridade da presença dele colaborou para que, embora perplexa, ela não o empurrasse. Pelo contrário, suas mãos prenderam-se as dobras da roupa dele, mantendo-o perto de si. Devagar, as pálpebras pesaram, e ao cerrarem, concluíram o processo de total entrega.

Parecia tão certo, tão natural, que deviam ter tentado beijarem-se antes. O coração dele rufava vitorioso dentro do peito e ela sentia aquela batida ecoando dentro de si. Estavam seguindo o mesmo ritmo, presos pela mesma música. Embora não dançassem, praticavam uma coreografia, espontânea e harmoniosa.

Ao separarem-se, se vigiaram com a curiosidade de quem se vê pela primeira vez. Ele não queria dizer nada, com medo de estragar o momento, por outro lado o silêncio era insuportável. Precisava saber o que ela estava pensando. Sentou-se e trouxe consigo a mão dela, beijando as falanges dela com vagareza, esperando a inspiração bater quanto a que falar.

_Por que não pensamos nisso antes? -ela sussurrou, erguendo-se e tirando do ombro dele um fiapo de grama.

_Talvez porque fosse óbvio demais.

_Talvez porque você estivesse muito ocupado sentindo ciúmes do Zechs.

_Sua chata…

Rindo baixinho, ela meneou a cabeça:

_Às vezes, damos atenção às coisas erradas, o que nos impede de ver a verdade…

Ele sabia que aquela observação era sobre ele, mas não podia desvendá-la toda. Soava como algo muito profundo para simplesmente se referir a bronca infantil que ele criara por Zechs cada vez que o rapaz chegava perto de Ane.

_Vamos voltar para a festa… -ela se pôs de pé, bateu a saia e arrumou os cabelos.

_Não quero… -ele levantou também, segurando-lhe os ombros. -Quando voltarmos para lá será o fim desse momento… -e encostou a testa a dela, murmurando entristecido. Ali ele conseguia ignorar a realidade de que ela continuava prometida, se não para Zechs, para outro rapaz dentro daquele salão. E como não lhe ocorrera ainda nenhuma solução, fingia que o problema não existia, apesar de seus sentimentos serem muito reais.

Ane sentia a vibração magoada que as palavras e o toque dele transmitiam diretamente para seu coração.

_O que está escondendo de mim?

Lucius não conseguia se obrigar a dizer.

_Seja o que for, vamos resolver juntos. Me conta o que houve, Lucius…

_ Amanhã…

Ao erguer o rosto, ela beijou o queixo dele. Ele deixou as mãos percorrerem os braços dela até alcançar-lhe as mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos.

_Posso esperar. -ela avisou, reconfortante, dando a ele o tempo e a confiança que precisava. Beijou-o no canto do lábio, sentindo ele beijá-la em resposta. Ele a envolveu pela cintura então ela pousou as mãos no peito dele, brincando com os cordões da camisa dele. Era bem assim que ele queria ficar. Enquanto a beijava, não precisava de nada mais. De fato, nem conseguia pensar em algo mais. Era uma sensação de pura liberdade.

_Oh, mas que sem graça… quer dizer que vocês já sabem? -e uma voz reverberou até eles, risonha, apesar de decepcionada, bondosa, apesar de altiva.

Tiveram de se desgrudar, embora fosse inútil disfarçar, flagrados no pulo.

_Tia? -Lucius estranhou ver Dafne ali, caminhando pelo jardim sozinha, arrastando o vestido com uma mão e apoiando-se na bengala com a outra.

Será que tinha vindo investigá-los?

_Vossa Majestade… -Akane fez uma respeitosa cortesia diante da rainha de Selenea.

Sem deixar brecha para explicações, Dafne recomendou:

_Quando seu pai chamá-lo, meu bem, faça questão de se mostrar bastante surpreso. Sabe como ele é para essas coisas… -e alcançando-os, sorriu-lhes com afeto e diversão. Mesurou com a cabeça para a moça e alisou o rosto do sobrinho, satisfeita com o que via em ambos.

_Mas tia… isso quer dizer então que…

Ela assentiu, sem deixá-lo terminar, vendo o êxtase pela compreensão encher a feição dele de luz, quase suprindo a falta que a lua fazia aquela noite.

_Sejam felizes, crianças… -e enquanto ela prosseguiu lentamente seu caminho, entoando uma risada melodiosa, Lucius voltou-se para Akane e segurou seu rosto, rindo e beijando-a, sem se caber em felicidade.

_Lucius… do que ela está falando? -entre os beijos, Akane foi cobrando, marota. -Ainda vou ter de esperar até amanhã para saber?

Ao afastar seu rosto do dela, Lucius encontrou em Ane uma expressão felina de interesse misturado com confusão, contagiada pela alegria dele. Assim, negou com a cabeça, e erguendo-a nos braços, girou-a no ar, perguntando:

_Ane, por livre escolha, se eu pedisse, você aceitaria se tornar a minha esposa?

_Como se eu tivesse alguma escolha… Você é o único companheiro que eu quero.

* * *

01.03.2018


End file.
